What if
by saviour1721odenba
Summary: he met this girl that didn't seem to have interest on him, only to find out that....what if.....that girl was....
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I decided to add some dialogues here so that I could add a new chapter! So please, read and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own gundam seed that's why I hate that fact and the reality that I stink at writing fics!!! T-T

**What if…**

saviour1721odenba

Athrun is new at Archangel Institute. He just moved in Japan from Philippines, which he stayed for almost 2 years (A/N: I always dreamed for him to be in my own country!). When he came into the school. His first expression was, "Oh boy! I'm gonna be dead!". Not that he was being boastful and all, but he was really handsome (A/N: I mean REALLY, REALLY!)

When he first stepped into the gate of the school, many flirty girls were already all around him!! He was like a rock star, a celebrity. He didn't like the feeling of girls all around him. Then he saw her, the very first girl who didn't rush to be all around him. "Very interesting girl…"

When he finally had the chance to escape those dangerous women, he then bumped into her. "oh! I'm very, very, very sorry about that…" he asked for forgiveness, again and again and again. She then bursted out laughing, very hard that she seems like a crying girl that just got her heartbroken!(A/N: Okay, over the edge, too much, hahaha……..sorry…)

He was surprised at her sudden outburst, but soon laughed along with her, when she heard him laughing, she then halted, and she looked at him with total confusion. "I thank you." He suddenly said. "For what?" she asked. "For earlier." "What earlier??" She's now really confused. "For not getting all over me unlike those other girls." "Ow, that, I was…I was…gonna go to you...but all the other girls were already all over you that I can't find a way to touch or get near you…" "But now, I have you all alone to myself..." Mia said while lust can be seen in her eyes. "What???!!!!!!!!" Athrun then ran again from Mia.

He then bumped to someone (A/N: look where you're going Athrun!! Ha-ha…), but now with blonde hair. This time, he didn't bothered to ask for forgiveness, and immediately ran again thinking that the same thing was to happen again.

"Hey you punk!! What's your problem bumping into me then just ran away as if nothing happened! That hurt you know!" the blonde, Cagalli, suddenly shouted at him just before he was to turn around the corner. He then slipped because of a banana peel left lying in the floor. He hit the floor real hard, but he was a coordinator, so, it seems that it was like hitting grass lawn, but the reaction on his face made Cagalli laugh, real hard that she seems like a crying girl that just got her heartbroken!(A/N: Okay, over the edge, too much, hahaha……..sorry…again….XD)

"Hahahahahaha!" she continued to laugh, she had her eyes closed so she didn't notice that Athrun already recovered from the fall and his face was now exactly 5 cm away from hers(A/N: I like math!!!). When she opened her eyes full of tears, tears of joy, she almost fell from behind because she was surprised to find him too close for comfort.

When she was about to hit the floor, he caught her immediately and held her in the waist. She blushed because nobody has ever touched her body, okay, her waist like that.

"Daijoubu?" he asked his eyes full of worry. She noticed that he was worried about her because he was guilty about her sudden-almost fall.

"I'm okay, I'm a strong girl! Ha-ha!" she stood up immediately because he almost saw her very red face, and she doesn't want for that to happen. "Ow…okay….I'm glad…I'm very sorry….gomen?"

"Okay, oke, okay….stop staring at me as if I'm already dead! As I said, I'm a strong girl! Doncha worry!" she replied at him laughing at his very worried face.

"Stop laughing….I'm just worried…hey…um…do you believe in….in….." he asked nervously, looking down at his feet as if asking for money from his very strict mother.

"In…in…in what??!!" she asked without having any clue on what he was about to ask.

"In…in…in love at first sight??..." he asked with very low voice. "um….why do you ask?" she asked still having no idea on what he's asking.

"Because……I already love you……" he said nervously.

"Wha-what?? Did I hear you right? Or was I just hearing things?" asked a very confused Cagalli.

"Um…it's nothing…I'm just saying…but it's the truth…I do love you…I can tell, because I never felt this way ever before."

"Ha? Maybe you felt that way because I'm the only girl that didn't get all over you at first sight. Right? I was the first girl to react this way towards you, ne?"

"Yeah, maybe, that's right. I think I'm just so overwhelmed that you have met such a girl like you. Still, would you be girl…err…friend? I mean, friend?"

"Sure! I bet that all the girls will envy me for having such a handsome friend like you!" Cagalli said while poking Athrun in the arm.

"They sure will!" He said proudly. Cagalli then gave him a very amusing look as if not agreeing with what he just said.

Then they walked with each other chatting happily with each other but with glares that could already melt Cagalli, if glares could kill.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Okay, now I decided to continue my fic, maybe I'll write the new chapter tomorrow, maybe…just maybe! I'm not promising anything okay, forgive me! Haha…thanks for reading!

Hmmmm…….by the way, 'Was it destiny" is my first story that I didn't finish because only few people appreciated it. (drama….) T-T

But, if you happen to read this story, read "Was it destiny: also? Okay?? So, I will have the energy and determination to continue the story. Also, read "Bloody Valentine", another fic of mine, it's not scary or anything, just read and find out!

Honto arigatou!


	2. the friendship

"**The Friendship"**

Since the first day they met, they've become too close that they became one of the hottest topics of the school. But knowing Cagalli, she doesn't want such attention; still, she ignored it not wanting to destroy Athrun's and her friendship.

Months of friendship had passed; many girls are now really pissed with Cagalli for stealing "their" Athrun. Mia, being one of those envious fan girls, tried ways to separate both of them, but all of that failed. Meyrin, also one of those fan girls, tried to break their friendship, she waits almost everyday at the school gate for Athrun, to her surprise, Cagalli was with him.

"It's 6 in the morning and they are together?? They're already like a real couple!" Meyrin thought. Still, this sight never made her to cease her plan.

She walked towards Athrun and clung to his arm, surprising him. "Meyrin, what do you want?" he asked with calm voice. "Hell, he's so gentle with girls!" Cagalli shouted in her thoughts.

"Athrun! I missed you so much! Even though we just spent the night in each other's arms!" Meyrin said with fake tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, so that was the reason why he didn't want to go to the mall with me!" Cagalli thought.

"Wha—what?! What in the world are you talking about? I spent my night studying!" Athrun answered back noticing anger forming in Cagalli's eyes, losing his cool much to their surprise.

"Na-ah! You shy boy, didn't you tell her that you spent the night with me? You don't have to hide the truth; she is your best friend after all, right?

"I'm NOT his best friend if you must know, and I don't care a damn if he spent the night with you, even if you both lose your virginity, bitch!" (A/N: sorry for the bad word…) Cagalli said and stomped off to somewhere just not there. Athrun tried to catch her but she was to fast and he could feel that she was really furious. "Was she jealous?" that was all that came into his mind.

"Stupid Athrun! Stupid bitch Meyrin!" Cagalli hissed as she stomped her way to somewhere when she bumped into Shin. "Ugh…sorry about that…" Cagalli apologized to Shin. "That's okay, hey, aren't you Cagalli?" "Yeah, how'd you know my name?" "You are Athrun's best friend right?" he asked curiously. Cagalli sighed before answering, "For the last time, I AM NOT HIS BEST FRIEND!!" Shin was surprised and apologized quickly upon seeing Cagalli's reaction. "Uh…I'm sorry…gomen…I didn't intend to piss you off like that…it's just that I heard about the two of you being close and all…" He explained, not wanting to piss Cagalli more that she already is. "Okay, okay, I understand you, by the way, who are you? Asuka is it?" "Pardon me for not introducing myself before asking you personal questions, Asuka, Shin Asuka. We're classmates on Biology Class, don't you remember?" "Oh yeah, ha-ha. Sorry, I'm not that social kind of person that's why I mostly stick to one person, unfortunately, that's Athrun, the "most popular guy in school that is surrounded with bitches"." Shin laughed then Cagalli joined with him.

Athrun noticed that Cagalli was talking with some guy he doesn't know of. He suddenly felt a part of him being hurt at the way she laughed with Shin, it's as if she was already comfortable being with him. "That's odd, she usually doesn't act that way towards people especially guys she doesn't even knew existed." He thought.

Mia then noticed that Athrun was staring at Cagalli who was just meters away from them. "Athrun honey, would you like to go out with me later after classes?" Meyrin said in a very sweet voice who was trying to catch Athrun's attention. When Athrun heard Mia, an idea popped out of his head. "Sure, we'll meet here later, okay?" he said smirking.

Later that day, everyone noticed that Athrun and Cagalli are not together, instead, Cagalli was with Shin and Athrun was with Meyrin the whole day.

Every time Cagalli and Shin would pass by Athrun and Meyrin in the hallway, Athrun would look at Cagalli but it seems that Cagalli didn't saw anyone, she was busy telling weird jokes to Shin that she didn't notice Athrun.

"How could she? She already found someone to replace me? Let's just see how she'll react if I put my plan into action." Athrun thought to himself while smiling wickedly.

"Athrun honey, what are you thinking?" Meyrin asked while facing Athrun making them to cease their walk. "Oh, nothing." Athrun replied still smirking. (A/N: It's not like Athrun I know…)

"Just wait a sec Cagalli, have you heard that Athrun is going out with Meyrin after classes?" "Hm? So what? As if I care a damn thing about him now, they did spend the night together last night, according to Meyrin." Cagalli said coldly not even looking at Shin in the eyes.

Unfortunately, Athrun heard what Cagalli said about her not caring about him. A sudden pain was felt. "It's not yet the time but I guess I have to do plan now." He thought. "Hey Cagalli!" Athrun called. Cagalli looked back only to see Athrun………………………

A/N: Hey sorry about the cliff hanger there! I just want to surprise all of you. So what do you think about me continuing my story, I hoped you like it even though it is kind of boring. Thanks for your time! Please read and review! c",V


	3. the surprise

**Chapter 3: "The Surprise"**

"Hey Cagalli!" Athrun called. Cagalli looked back only to see Athrun……kissing Meyrin!

"What the??!" Cagalli screamed in her thoughts. The scene almost broke her heart in pieces, itsy bitsy tiny pieces. But, Cagalli is a strong-willed girl and she doesn't want anyone to know that her heart is being torn into pieces. Instead, Cagalli after realizing what just happened quickly turned around and grabbed Shin's hand, who was also in a state of shock, and made their way out into the school's garden.

"Hey, are you alright Cagalli?" Shin asked worriedly. "Of course I'm fine Shin, that does not affect me at all, after all, we're just friends, I mean, we were just friends." Cagalli replied not daring to look into Shin's eyes afraid that he might see tears forming in her eyes. She quickly wiped the tears off and looked at Shin with a fake smile. "But…Cagalli…" Shin said noticing that her smile wasn't true at all. "I have an idea! Why don't we go get ourselves some soft ice cream after classes? My treat!" "Okay, if that's what you like, I'll see you then later!" Shin said while walking away from Cagalli who realized that he was gonna be late for geometry class.

After Shin was out of Cagalli's sight, warm, salty tears came flowing down her smooth skin. Her sobs were quiet but she didn't know that Shin who was hiding from the bushes. "I always knew that she did have feelings for him, he'll pay for what he did to my first love."

Back to the scene of the crime:

Upon seeing Cagalli leave with Shin, Athrun immediately broke the kiss which was against his will in the first place. "Wow Athrun! I didn't think that you would ever kiss me like that!" Meyrin was jumping gleefully while hugging Athrun's arms. "Meyrin…" "Yes Athrun honey?" "Will you please get off me? Right now. And I really mean now." Athrun commanded her coldly. "After stealing a kiss from me, you want me leave you? I won't, ever, that kiss meant everything to me, that was my first ever kiss. I won't ever leave your side from now on." Meyrin said with a stern face then retreating back to her fan girl face, still hanging on to Athrun's arm. "I said get off me!" Athrun was now really angry, he still can't believe that Cagalli would hold on to Shin's hand, he was really furious, he didn't think that his plan would backfire, he thought that Cagalli would pull him and then kiss him too or something like that wouldn't let his plan fail. "Get off me now! Right now!" After Athrun's shouting, Meyrin still held onto Athrun's arm never letting go. Athrun was really full now, with rage, he then threw Meyrin into the floor.

Everyone was surprised at Athrun's sudden outburst, many were whispering, "How could he do that? After stealing a kiss from her." "I thought he was a patient and gentle man. It didn't even cross my mind that he could do such thing." Athrun heard all of this. He had enough, he made his way out of the corridors and into the garden.

Cagalli still remained in the garden, crying. Shin is still in the garden too, watching her, and then he suddenly saw Athrun coming her way. He stood from his hiding place and towards Cagalli. "It's payback time." He murmured to himself.

When Shin approached Cagalli, he pulled her into a hug, she was surprised at first but returned hug and cried in his chest, making his uniform wet. But he didn't mind his uniform getting wet; he had to protect Cagalli and make Athrun pay for what he did to his love.

"I hate myself! My plan made Cagalli closer to Shin more! Darn! I hate myself so much!" Athrun said while walking towards the garden when he spotted shin and Cagalli. "They are hugging each other! Darn! I really hate myself now!" "Wait! What are they doing now?!" "How could they?!" Athrun shouted at his feet for dragging him out into the garden and making him see what he's seeing right now!

A/N: Yey! Another chapter for my 3rd AsuCaga fic. Sigh…somebody already guessed Athrun's plan! You're so smart! Ha-ha! By the way, thank you all for reviewing and stay tuned for more!


	4. what the!

A/N: Okay, after along time, I finally updated my story. And by the way, thanks to all who reviewed! And also, sorry for the wrong use of words, and for all the grammatical errors! I'm just a human who isn't fluent with English and who commits mistakes, okay, many mistakes…hehehe…till here! Enjoy!

"_I hate myself! My plan made Cagalli closer to Shin more! Darn! Athrun said while walking towards the garden when he spotted shin and Cagalli. "They are hugging each other! Darn! I really, I mean really hate myself now!" "Wait! What are they doing now?!" "How could they?!" Athrun shouted at his feet for dragging him out towards the garden and making him see what he's seeing right now!_

**Chapter 4: What the?!**

Shin was kissing Cagalli, and Cagalli seems to like it. "What the?!" That was all Athrun could say after seeing the romantic scene before his eyes.

"Wait! I'm kissing Shin! It's true! But, is shouldn't be, this is wrong! Dead wrong!" Cagalli then broke the kiss and looked confusedly at Shin. Shin wasn't looking straight in her eyes. He just can't stand the humiliation! "I---I'm sorry 'bout that…I shouldn't have done that…gomen ne? He apologized; sincerity in his voice could be heard.

Silence…

Neither one of them spoke one word. Uncomfortable silence filled the air. Cagalli then looked behind her to start running, away from him only to find a very shocked, frustrated and fuming Athrun.

"Athrun? What are you doing here?! Why aren't you with that Meyrin whom you shared a passionate kiss?! Cagalli asked with surprised tone but anger immediately took over her.

Athrun still stunned at what he just saw, didn't reply to her question. He just couldn't stand the anger and pain inside him. He just ran like a coward. He could feel droplets of tears falling from his eyes.

"Why am I crying?! I'm a guy for God's sake! I should be tough! But, the pain…it hurts so much…why? Why? Why?? Of all the people living in this stupid world, why am I the one who has to witness such passion?! He was still running until he bumped someone.

back to the scene of the crime…

When Shin heard Cagalli shouting to someone, he then saw Athrun who already started running. "So…he saw everything! He must be suffering so much right now! Bwahaha! Still, I have hurt Cagalli too…" Shin thought.

Back to Athrun…

"God must have hated me so much for giving me such sufferings!" Athrun shouted to himself. But, who could blame him, he bumped to none other than Meyrin, the last on his list of people he would likely to see right now! "Athrun! You're crying! What's wrong? Did that stupid Cagalli made you cry?? Don't worry, I'm here for you, I'll never make you cry." Meyrin said with a very comforting voice. Still, he won't fool for her sweet voice. "By the way, would you like to have a drink with us later at the club near our house so you could forget all your problems even for a night? Huh Athrun? Please…" "Oh well…I think you're right. Just for one night only…" He replied. "Yehey! Thanks Athrun! By the way, only the two of us are going later! See yah then!" Meyrin said leaving immediately to avoid his protests. "But---but…Meyrin!! Darn!"

Back to Shin and Cagalli…

"Hey Shin, forget about what happened between us okay? I don't want to lose another friend." Cagalli said not facing Shin. It seems that fangs of pain bit his heart upon hearing those words. "Does that mean you don't like me Cagalli, is that it? Cagalli…I…" "Stop it Shin, I don't want to hear those words…I'm sorry but I'll be heading home now…just forget about it okay? Bye…" Cagalli then left him speechless.

"God, forgive me…I've hurt two men at one day…forgive me…" Cagalli prayed as she walked towards her house.

When she arrived at her house, she was surprised to see someone there. "He already came back from the States? But why? He said he would return after 5 years but it's only 3 years after he left." Cagalli was really confused. She didn't expect him to be there.

A/N: So, again, I'm sorry for many grammatical errors. I'm doing my best to not make many mistakes. Still, I hope you'll like it! And also, who do you think is the man Cagalli is talking about who was at her house? Huh? Well, I hope no one will guess who it is! Haha! Well then, bye!

Reviews are always appreciated even if it will hurt nor satisfy me!


	5. the surprise visit

_When she arrived at her house, she was surprised to see someone there. "He already came back from the States? But why? He said he would return after 5 years but its only 3 years after he left." Cagalli was really confused. She didn't expect him to be there._

**Chapter 5: "The surprise visitor"**

"Hey Cagalli! I missed you so much! So, how are you doing? Have anyone special in particular? Cagalli?" the sky blue haired man asked while hugging a very stunned Cagalli.

"Au-Auel?? What in the hell are you doing here?? Aren't you supposed to be back for two more years??" Cagalli asked still not believing that his first love and childhood friend has come back.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be happy that you're dear childhood friend came back from a very exhausting trip just to visit you again?" He asked with a gloomy tone with a little bit of mockery.

"I'm glad that you came back but…but…you surprised me! You should have told me so that I could pick you up from the airport even if that means I would have to miss one day of classes." She said still hugging him. "Oh, I just wanted to surprise you that's why and also, I came back two years earlier because I can't bring myself to forget our happy times together. I just missed those times I'm with you. Wait, you still haven't answered my question." He said while freeing himself from her tight hug that he admits he missed too.

"What question?" She asked forgetting his question or she just wanted to ignore his question. "Don't play with me Cagalli, you heard me, is there anyone special in particular in your life now?" He asked curiously. "Um…there's no one in particular, it's just I have a problem with two guys right now. Okay, let's change the topic, since you came back for me, let's talk and hang-out. By the way, when are you going to go back to the States?" "Oh really? Two guys huh? So, you're popular with boys right now in your school, that's great. Okay, let's talk about that later. Um…Mom said that we'll be going back in two months. This means, I could go with you to your school everyday for two months. Isn't that great?" Auel asked smiling widely.

"Oh, okay…what?? You're going with me to school?? But everybody will think that we have a relationship!" "That's the idea! I'll go with you so that those two boys you were talking about will envy me! And they'll stop bothering you. You do want that to happen right?" "Yeah, but…but…oh…fine!" she replied a hint of red appeared at her cheeks. "Great! I'll pick you up at 7:30 sharp!"

The next day at Cagalli's house…

"Hey Cagalli! Your boyfriend, I mean childhood friend Auel is here! He brought chocolates and roses just for you!" Kira shouted at his sister who was panicking because she woke up late and Auel is already waiting for her. "Shut up Kira! Just finish what you're doing and pick up Lacus already!" She shouted back. Upon hearing her words, Kira took off his apron and quickly grabbed his bag to go to Lacus's place.

"Auel, please take care of my sister for me okay or I will tore your body parts." Kira said as he rushed passed Auel who was sitting at their couch. "Oh yeah, don't forget to punish those people who makes Cagalli cry, okay? Remember, Cagalli's only 16 years old to be hurt by just anybody! Bye then! Auel gulped, he was still scared of Kira for being an overprotective brother even though they've already known each other for almost ten years. But, he understood Kira, who wouldn't be protective of a young, innocent, beautiful girl such as Cagalli.

"Sorry about Kira and for waiting for me." Cagalli was already sweating even so early in the morning because she was rushing so Auel won't have to wait for so long.

"That's okay, I understand Kira, and I liked the idea of me being your boyfriend." Auel replied smirking. Cagalli blushed. "Oh, shut up! Let's just go! I'm gonna be late!" Cagalli said while pulling Auel up from his seat. "But, it's your fault for waking up late. Hey, your grip is tight! Let me go!" He said mocking her while making a hurt face just like a little kid. "Whatever!" Cagalli said as she blushed once again upon seeing his cute childish face.

Then, they're off to Archangel Institute…

A/N: So, 5 chapters so far. I think I'll make this end soon. I'm thinking of making a new fic. It's either about CagalliXAthrun again or CagalliXShin or CagalliXAuel. So, what do you think? By the way, please review!! And also, honto arigatou to those who reviewed and read my fics!!


	6. jealousy

"_That's okay, I understand Kira, and I liked the idea of me being your boyfriend." Auel replied smirking. Cagalli blushed. "Oh, shut up! Let's just go! I'm gonna be late!" Cagalli said while pulling Auel up from his seat. "But, it's your fault for waking up late. Hey, your grip is tight! Let me go!" He said mocking her while making a hurt face just like a little kid. "Whatever!" Cagalli said as she blushed once again upon seeing his cute childish face._

_Then, they're off to Archangel Institute…_

**Chapter 6: "Jealousy"**

"Okay, I'm now walking with Auel…my first…um…love…I think? Erase that thought! Wait! He held my hand! Is this just his idea of making everyone think that we are in a relationship? I hope…not…his hands are soft, maybe he doesn't do any chores around their house…he's still the lazy Auel I've met before…I missed him…so much…" Cagalli thought as a smile appeared on her face.

Auel noticed that she smiled. "Her smile is always radiant as always. I hope she doesn't let go from my hand. Her hand is soft yet signs of her hard work can be felt in her hands." He didn't think that he spoke his thought in a whisper, still, Cagalli hear this. "I won't let go…" She said shyly as she bowed her head. Auel just squeezed her hand tighter thus making her blush more.

After fifteen minutes of walking while holding each other's hand, they reached their destination; Cagalli's High school. Everyone who knew Cagalli thought that he was her boyfriend. "She didn't mention that she already has a boyfriend. How sad." One guy said to his companion as she saw Cagalli and Auel still holding hands.

"Okay, I'm going to apologize to Cagalli again for doing such a foolish act just to have revenge on Athrun." Shin thought as he entered their school gates. Unfortunately…he saw them…Auel and Cagalli…his world ceased, his heart stabbed to pieces, his mind stopped functioning. "Who the hell is that guy?! And why is he holding her hands?! I'm gonna kill him and burn him to ashes!!!" Shin thought terribly.

Then, another guy, this time a blue-haired one entered the school gates. He saw what Shin also saw. "What's this?! She didn't mention that she already has a boyfriend! They're…they're…holding hands…Cagalli…" Athrun thought to himself but kept his stern look. He gathered up all his courage just to walk pass them, but he failed. Once he walked pass them, his heart sank in deep depression. He saw how happy she was when she was with Auel. She was happy with him when they are together but she was not this happy. He lost hope.

Suddenly, Shin grabbed Auel's shirt from behind and tried to punch him, but Auel blocked his punch before it hit his face. "What's your problem man?? And who in the hell are you?!" Auel was indeed surprised by the sudden incident and anger was obvious in his tone of voice.

"I should be the one to ask you that! And why are you holding her hands?!(He asked as he pointed to their hands.)" "Mind your own business! It's not as if you are her boyfriend! And for your information, I'm her boyfriend! Got it? Her boy---"Auel was cut off when Cagalli suddenly slapped…Shin.

Shin was surprised at her reaction. "Stop this idiotic act of yours! Get out of my sight!" Cagalli shouted. She was furious at him, who wouldn't be, when you're minding your own business and someone grabs your companion's shirt especially someone special and tried to punch him.

Shin was bewildered. He walked of, lost in his thoughts; as if that slap he received was an anesthesia shot that made his world stopped for who knows how long. He just held his cheek where she slapped him. "Cagalli? But…why? Who…is…he?" he was really taken aback by her sudden reaction, he even didn't notice that he bumped into many people and didn't even bother to ask for forgiveness. "Hey! Watch where dude! Hey!" still no response nor apology came from him. The guy he bumped into was very furious, he then grabbed Shin's shirt and punched him right in the face. That brought back Shin into the real world but the pain that was caused by the punch was nothing compared to Cagalli's slap, not that her slap is painful, the sight he saw and her words, _"Stop this idiotic act of yours! Get out of my sight!" _ That was the most painful part.

He didn't even mind the blows the guy gave him; he accepted all his hits. Cagalli then noticed that there were people shouting; "Fight! Fight! Fight!" "Shin!" She then ran to the scene and she saw that he was already bleeding badly, but he's not fighting back. "Idiot! Fight back! Shin!!!" She called out to him.

"Ha? Cagalli! But…okay!" Shin then blew the lights out of the guy with just one hit. "Down!" One guy said and everyone cheered for Shin. "Um…Cagalli…I'm sorry…honto gommenasai…" He said as he approached Cagalli. "Baka! Why didn't you fight him back from the first hit he gave you! You're really an idiot!" Cagalli shouted at him then tugged at his shirt, tears were flowing down her cheeks. "It's because of me, right? I'm the reason why you didn't fight back…" "Cagalli…no…don't cry…it's my fault after all…" He said as he wrapped his arms around her.

Auel was surprised at what had just happened. Then, he saw them hugging. He looked back and walked off, his head down as if he was carrying a heavy load on his shoulders. "Cagalli…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Ehem…this reminds me of somebody I know…ehem…well then…6 chapters already, I hope this will end soon! I want to make new fics! But, exams are days away and I'm busy with some things! Waah! Being a senior is hard!! Please review! Thanks for all those who reviewed in my other fics and of course in this fic! Thanks you all!!!


	7. goodbye

_Auel was surprised at what had just happened. Then, he saw them hugging. He looked back and walked off, his head down as if he was carrying a heavy load on his shoulders. "Cagalli…"_

A/N: Okay, you read further, I must warn you, Athrun is too out of character, well, for the sake of the humor part, I think.

**Chapter 7: "Goodbye…"**

Cagalli didn't seem to have noticed Auel leaving. As Shin and Cagalli parted from each other's arms, Cagalli wasn't blushing like Shin was. "You're blushing." Cagalli said smiling; she was obviously back to her happy self. Shin was still blushing. The bell then rang. "Let's go inside. Wait, you go ahead, I'll catch up later." Cagalli said waving to Shin as she remembered where Auel must have gone to.

Cagalli searched for Auel outside their school premises. "Auel! Where are you? Where have you gone to now?" Suddenly, someone grabbed her wrist, it was Athrun. Athrun followed her when she went looking for Auel. She was startled to why Athrun was chasing after her. Anger suddenly struck her. "Let go of me!" She was striving for him to let go of her hand. "No, we have to talk." "No, I have to find Auel." Athrun's grasp then loosened allowing her to free her hand. Athrun has somewhat lost contact of his world the moment he heard Auel's name. He didn't even notice Cagalli going away.

Auel was lost in his thoughts. He didn't know why he was so much affected by Cagalli and Shin's contact. "Why? She's just my old friend…my true and only…love…wait, love? Is that it? No, we are just like siblings not…not…lovers…" he then heard Cagalli's voice calling his name. Then, his cell phone rang.

"_Hello, mom?" _

"_Auel, my boss called, he said I should go back to the States to fix some immediate problem. This means we have to go back later this evening." _

"_Tonight…? But, we've only been here for a week…can I stay?"_

"_No, you have to go back with me. Whether you like it or not." _

"_Mom…but…Cag--"_

"_No, you'll come with me."_ He was cut off by her mother as she hanged her phone.

"Cagalli…"

"Auel! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She was silenced as he saw his saddened face. "Why? What's wrong?" "Cagalli…I have to tell you something…" She let him to continue. "Mom just called…she said…we'll go back to the States…later tonight…" Cagalli was shocked, she was speechless. She was more stunned when he enveloped her into a hug. "Cagalli…can I spend my last night with you? It seems, we won't go back for quite some time." He whispered to her ear. Cagalli just nodded as tears flowed down her amber orbs.

Athrun watched the childhood friends from behind a plum blossom tree. As the two was still embracing, flowers fell from the tree; it blended with the mood of the two people hugging. "She's crying…that guy made her cry…why he? He shall pay." Athrun said

As the two parted, they walked towards a grocery store. Cagalli seemed to have forgotten she still has classes to attend. Athrun, was the same, he just followed the two.

At the grocery store…

"Hey Auel, why did you bring me to the grocery store?" "I'm hungry." As he said that, as if on cue, his stomach growled. "So it seems." She then giggled, he just blushed. "Wait, just a moment ago, she was crying, now she's laughing? Still, he shall pay. Now, for my plan." Athrun said as he kept his eyes on the two.

Athrun grabbed a cereal box that he was going to throw to Auel. Unfortunately, when he threw the cereal box, Auel picked up his handkerchief that fell on the floor, so, the box didn't hit him, instead it hit an old lady. "Oh no…" As Athrun ran for his life, the old lady called the security guard to chase after Athrun. "AAAHHHH!" Athrun shouted, fortunately for him, Cagalli didn't hear him screaming because she was on the other side of the store. "What just happened?" Asked a confused Auel.

After few minutes of their searching for their own respective snacks, Auel and Cagalli met up in the cashier. "Wow Auel, you…you bought so many!" Cagalli's eyes widened as she saw Auel's cart full of snacks, cereal boxes, milk, fruits and of course chocolate! Auel bowed as he said blushing, "I said I was hungry…" Cagalli patted him at the back. "Don't be shy, I just over reacted, by the way, you're the one to pay for my things, okay Auel?" Cagalli pouted like a little child. Auel blushed once more, it seems he can't stop blushing whenever he sees Cagalli, "Oh well…"

Athrun who outran the security guard and the old lady was panting hard, he ran for like two miles. By this time, he would have forgotten about his intention on going to the grocery, but, he was a coordinator, a very smart one, he can't forget things easily. After resting for a while, he searched for them. "Okay, time for action again." He said grinning. "Wait, I forgot what my back-up plan was. Darn!" okay, so, he's forgetful, sometimes…only… still, he didn't lose hope, he still searched for the two, unfortunately, he was being chased for almost an hour which means, the two must have gone somewhere far by now. Athrun bowed his head as a sign of defeat and left the building got return to their beloved school.

After Auel and Cagalli went to the grocery store, they decided to do a walk trip. They just hanged out; questioned one another then Auel asked a very unexpected question to Cagalli. "Um…Cagalli…" he asked not looking at her. "Who was that guy you hugged this morning? Is he…um…kind of your boy…friend?" it was hard for him to ask such question but he had to ask her to ease his senses. "Wh—what?? Are you kidding me? That was my friend, well; we're kinda close, so hugging is not a big deal for us." Cagalli explained while biting a Hershey's chocolate. Auel didn't reply, he was contented with her answer and the silent atmosphere. "Soon…it will be night…you'll be leaving Japan. ……and me…" The last part was softly whispered by Cagalli. "Don't you worry, I will come back. ……to you…" He said the last part with a whisper too.

Then the night came…

As the sun laid to a peaceful slumber, the moon now shone her light and majesty to all with the company of the shining stars.

"I think I have to go back now, mom must be waiting for me ages ago." Auel said as he stood up from the grass. They were beside a lake that they saw when they were walking; they thought it would be a nice spot to talk so they stayed there. Cagalli didn't respond, she was depressed, she would definitely miss these moments they were alone together, it's been so long and this may never occur again…ever.

As she stood up, Auel pulled her into a hug. She then felt her shoulder was becoming wet with what? "Tears? Auel, you're crying? But…why?" "I'll miss you Cagalli, this might never happen again, these times we spent together, I'll definitely miss it. Please, can I have one kiss…from you?" he then looked at her but never letting go of her. She just nodded, her emotions took over. Then, their lips met for a short yet sweet kiss, a sign of love? No, a sign of friendship, that was all it is. As they parted, none of them was blushing, they were just happy with the feel of one another's lips and the company of one another.

"Okay, it's time to go, I'll accompany you Auel until you really are out of my sight." He just smiled; she will be the last person he'll ever see once he left this country.

In the airport…

Suddenly, someone announced, "The flight to United States of America will be leaving in ten minutes." "Okay, Auel, time to leave now. Cagalli, thank you for accompanying us, I hope we didn't bother you." Auel's mom said smiling. "That's okay, Mrs. Neider, it was my choice to accompany you here. I wish you a safe trip." Then she turned to Auel, "You take care now, Auel." She was the one to hug him now. Then Auel opened his mouth to speak but no voice was heard, "I love you Cagalli."

He was now out her sight, then, tears slowly left her eyes falling uncontrollably on her cheeks. "I love you Auel…"

At the plane, Auel felt that tears were forming in his eyes, he fought to stop it from falling, but failed, he just looked at the window with tears falling from his stunning eyes.

"I wonder what's happening now between those two." Athrun thought to himself as he tucked himself to bed for some rest after a very long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay, this was kind of long, well, for me it was long, I hope you liked it! I'll appreciate very much your reviews, whether compliments or flames! Bye then!


	8. daisuki

"_I wonder what's happening now between those two." Athrun thought to himself as he tucked himself to bed for some rest after a very long day._

**Chapter 8: "Daisuki"**

The following day, Cagalli wasn't her usual happy self or the short-tempered type. Many were amused as to what happened to her yesterday when she left the school even though the classes had already begun. Shin was wondering the same too. "I wonder what happened to her. Something must have gone wrong." Shinn thought to himself as he steadied his gaze on her figure who was looking at the dark sky.

There is a sign of worry in her face. "The clouds are dark, a storm must be coming. Wait, Auel just left before dawn, they haven't gone very far yet, which means, the storm can catch up with them. I hope nothing bad will happen to them." She was very deep in her thoughts that she didn't ever heard the teacher's announcement that classes will be cut off due to the incoming storm. "Hey Cagalli, Cagalli?" Shinn said while shaking her. "Oh…Auel…" she started, it seems that she couldn't stop thinking about him. "…" There was no response from Shin; he seemed to have understood what her thoughts were. "Shin…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you by that…name…" "Sshh…that's quite alright Cagalli, I understand you, it must have been really sad, though I don't actually know what really happened." She didn't reply, she was glad that Shin didn't ask her what happened. "He understands me…he's really a good friend…" She thought as they walked out of their classroom.

"By the way Cagalli, do you have an umbrella with you?" Shin asked as he saw that rain was slowly falling. "Um…I didn't bring any today, I forgot, it's alright, I love getting wet after all." "No, I have an umbrella, you'll come with me." Shin and Cagalli looked back only to find Athrun opening his umbrella. "I won't allow you to get sick." Athrun said. "Don't force her Athrun; I'll be the one to accompany her home." Shin said sternly. He didn't like people to be forced against their will. Between their talk, Cagalli already left them and headed to her house. Athrun noticed her leaving; he then followed her immediately, forgetting his umbrella that he dropped.

Cagalli was once again lost in her thoughts. "The rain…it reminded me of him…"

_Flashback…_

_An 8-year old blonde girl was walking in the rain; it seems she enjoyed the rain. But, her friend, a boy with sky blue hair rushed to her side to share his umbrella with her. "I won't allow you to get sick Cagalli." Auel said as he carried the umbrella and her lunch box. "Auel…" _

_End…_

She was looking up at the dark clouds; it seemed that they were crying. Athrun then saw that it wasn't rainwater that was falling down her smooth face, it was tears, she was crying like the sky is. "Cagalli…" Athrun felt hurt somewhat not just because she was crying also because she was crying because of Auel…again. "Cagalli…please stop…I can't take it…onegaishimasu…" He pleaded as he held her wrist. All of a sudden, Cagalli was in her knees, crying with her head still tilted upwards. Athrun can't take it anymore; he carried Cagalli in his back still crying, and rushed her to a near waiting bench. "Good, at least you ceased a little." He said to Cagalli who was wiping her eyes with Athrun's handkerchief.

Nothing spoke with the two of them, when Cagalli's cell phone rang.

"_He...hello?" Cagalli started._

"_Cagalli, this is Auel's father." Said the man on the other line._

_Cagalli didn't reply, she was shocked as to why his father called._

"_Auel…and her mother…their airplane crashed…" now the man's voice was getting lower as if he sounded like he was stopping himself to cry._

"_Au…el…? They cra…crashed?" Tears were again starting to fall in her eyes._

"_They were struck by a lightning that caused their downfall…" _

"_Oh…God…"_

"_I just called to inform you also because I happened to find a letter by Auel for you in his room. I'll just send you the letter. Bye then." Before the man hanged up, Cagalli heard a sudden outburst of tears on the other line._

When Cagalli cried once more, this time much like sobbing, Athrun just held her in his arms. "Auel…he died…in an accident…" Cagalli said in between sobs. Now, Athrun understood, she was just worried about him this morning but now, her fear came to a reality. "Cagalli…I'm just right here…I'll be you shoulder to cry on…" Athrun said as Cagalli's sobs were much louder now. "Oh…damn…" Athrun thought as tears were slowly falling from his eyes also, he tilted his head so that his tears won't fall in Cagalli's silky hair.

The rain continued to pour down heavily on the two. Cagalli soon fell asleep on Athrun's chest; all that crying caused her to fall asleep. Athrun stroked Cagalli's hair before carrying her on his back. "Cagalli, I'll protect you, from now on, I'll be the one to help you forget about Au---" Athrun was cut off when he heard Cagalli murmur, "Au…el…dai…suki…" then, tears were rolling down her cheeks once more, causing Athrun's clothes to get wet. "She's crying in her sleep…Cagalli…" Somehow, that occurrence made him stronger, he was now truly determined to make her happy, help her move on with her life, he will be there for her, always.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: Sorry if this took long. I was busy with my trigonometry project. Unfortunately I'm still not finished, so, I guess, my fics will take about one week or more to be updated. Gomen…by the way, for all of those who didn't know what daisuki means…it means…"I love you or I like you…" yeah, sort of that meaning, I think. V(00)v


End file.
